


Snowball Fight

by SM_Sungirl312



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth Chase/leo valdez if you squint, Comedy, Crack, Everyone Is Gay, Gen, M/M, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SM_Sungirl312/pseuds/SM_Sungirl312
Summary: Some of the seven meet in the park on a snow day and hi-jinks ensue





	Snowball Fight

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a weekly prompt I wasn't being to creative or was i taking this to serious read if you want

Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Nico and Leo where all hanging out together in New York. Due to it being Wintertime Camp Halfblood was mostly closed. The five friends were standing in the middle of Central Park talking as the last of them had finally arrived to enjoy the snow that had been falling. "So what do we do" Percy asked armed wrapped around Annabeth's shoulders "dude it's snow what do you mean what do we do" Leo looked at Percy like he was the dumbest person on earth. "I mean what do we do, first" Percy corrected Annabeth thought for a moment "well, we are all trained in combat" Leo grinned at he catching on to what she was getting at. "Meaning" Jason asked "Snow Fight" Annabeth and Leo yelled at the same time both immediately ducking and lobbing snow at Percy and Jason. Both were temporarily taken aback at first but then instantly joined in having a free for all in the snow the only one not participating being Nico who stood back and watched arms crossed. "Come on Nico" Annabeth smiled throwing one at him hitting him in the arm. Nico was left unfazed and continued to stare at her blankly arms crossed scowling. Annabeth gave him a weak smile shrugged and went back to the battle. Percy had remembered that snow was just frozen water, and well he was the son of the God of Water. So he began an almost outright slaughter launching snow at all the surrounding Demigods. Annabeth and Leo were quickly combining their building skills to build a fort for them to hide in or behind leaving Percy and Jason to duke it out amongst themselves. Jason was using his control over the air to send some of the snowballs being launched at him by Percy back at him making Percy do all the work for the both of them. Snowballs were flying in both directions Annabeth and Leo couldn't build there fortress fast enough now ducking like it was a litteral warzone. Nico rolled his eyes "Hey Leo you know you control fire right" he yelled over to him "ya so" Leo asked still ducking with Annabeth behind the snow fort. Nico let out a sigh pinching the bridge of his nose leaving Leo still confused. Annabeth on the other hand realized what Nico was getting at "Leo" She smacked the back of his head "melt the snow" she motioned. "Oooh" Leo responded feeling slightly like an idiot. Percy and Jason were still fighting it out like idiots when one of the two hearing what Nico had said stopped fighting the other and launched an attack on Leo. Leo shot out a fire ball slightly bigger then necessary at the Demigod assaulting them. To avoid the oncoming fireball Jason stopped ricocheting snow and leaped into the air avoiding being singed just barely. While he was in the air Jason let out a over confident laugh of victory swirling around to face Percy. Percy used his powers to create a monstrous chunk of snow and hurled up in Jason's direction trying to assert his dominance. Jason stopped his laughing seeing the giant snow ball hurling towards him realizing he didn't have enough time to dodge "I drafted Gaia the litteral earth itself but am about to be taken out by a giant snowb-" the snowball made impact on his face and he went crashing to the ground.  
Percy ran over to where he fell in panic "Bro, Bro are you okay" Percy exclaimed with panic as he ran over to Jason who had passed out in the snow. Percy kneed beside him and lightly smacked Jason's face "Come on bro, wake up" he continued to smack his face "I'm sorry bro, I'll save you" Percy was being over dramatic as per usual. "Wait" he exclaimed pointing at the sky "CPR" he screamed "wait Percy, no he does-" Percy held up his hand at Annabeth looking ridiculously heroic (or what he thought that looked like). "Hold on Bro I'm going to save you" he turned to Leo "Leo sing baby shark" he ordered. Annabeth rolled her eyes "you can't be serious" Percy prepared to do cpr on Jason "yes, Annabeth, this very serious" and proceeded to perform CPR on Jason to the rythem of Leo singing baby shark. He would often times say something like "come on bro your gonna be okay" or "breathe man" Leo couldn't help laughing through his singing. Which of course landed him a painful snack from Annabeth. Jason blinked awake "Bro" he looked at Percy sweat dripping despite the snow "am I in heaven' Annabeth facepalmed" Jason you're concussed good gods". Percy cradled Jason's head (i'm having to much fun with this lol) "Bro, your okay, I was a little worried" Percy pretended to tear up. Jason wrapped his hands around Percy's arms "It's okay man, I know". Nico was standing next to them in case he needed to intervene, being the only one who actually had any kind of control over death and the dead. He looked down at them and glared "This is literally the straightest thing I've seen you two do" he delivered with a deadpan seriousness. Leo on the other hand "Ya and that includes each other" he laughed earning a deathstare from Nico and furious pelting from Annabeth. Percy moved away from Jason helping him up and laughed at their friends as the remaining demigods began to murder each other with a much more normal snowball fight now that the main players had been removed.


End file.
